Of Love and Gods
by Lady Aqualyne
Summary: Love is something only Gods truely understand... will one help a devoted worshipper? Better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**To My Dear Readers:** Some of you I know from Adultfanfiction website, but others will not know me so allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lady Aqualyne and I'm a strictly yaoi writer, until now I have only written Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction, though none is posted on this site, so this will be not only my first fanfiction I will post here after returning from my long absence, but it will also be the first Inuyasha fanfic I have ever written. I'm not sure how this Mature rating goes here, nor how explicit sex scenes may be, but I doubt this will be a hardcore sex story, it is not meant for that, though I will make the sex scenes more descriptive for fans. I will not risk putting my full out sex scenes here. Regardless I do hope you guys enjoy this story and I do hope you become fans of my writing style as well. I am excited to post my first story for this website. 

**WARNINGS:** This story is a SesshomaruxInuyasha fanfiction meaning that it will include: Cross dressing, Incest, Yaoi, which means MalexMale Sex (Though not graphic for blood, gore, and OOCNESS! I am warning you of the out of characterness now… Inuyasha will be extremely OOC… because it fits with the story as I have it planned. Please do not flame me for how out of character Inuyasha is… it will be explained in this chapter. There will also be Kagome and Kikyou bashing… why? Because I hate Kagome, she's a selfish, inconsiderate, and abusive girl. Kikyou because I feel about the same way about her as I do Kagome… neither one of them accept Inuyasha for what he is… a demon. Do not like any of these ideals please do not read this story I will not accept flames as they are nothing more than rude and inconsiderate… you try writing a fanfiction before you flame me and if you have written a fanfiction then I would think you'd be smart enough not to flame me as I am sure you have gotten them yourself.

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own neither Inuyasha nor any of the characters associated with the Anime. I am not receiving any reward for writing this fanfiction beyond the reviews from my fans, there is no monetary gain for writing this fanfiction._

**CHAPTER 1**

It was over… it was finally over… Naraku was dead, the land was saved, and his friends were safe. He had managed to kill the bastard with the help of his friends and amazingly his elder brother. His relationship with Sesshomaru had changed, they were no longer at each other's throat, and instead they seemed to be drawing closer. When Sesshomaru decided to help them he had been extremely surprised, and in the same breath confused. As time passed though he and Sesshomaru had talked out their differences, had finally come to a sort of peace with one another that included Sesshomaru finally dropping his façade of indifference for a moment in order to tell him that he hadn't really wanted him dead, but had been training him for his own survival, and that his hatred of him behind their Father's death had been his own way of mourning. Inuyasha had understood that, though part of him had been hurt, and he had said as much, behind the fact that he had been too young to understand, too young to know that he had lost his Father, and even worse he had been through the same pain when he lost his mother and Sesshomaru had not been there for him. That was in the past though, those things no longer mattered, Naraku no longer mattered, and he was dead now… they could finally move on.

"Inuyasha the Shikon no Tama… will you wish for yourself to be human now so we can go home finally… I'm tired and can't wait for a bath and a warm bed." Kagome smiled as she made her way over to him and finally removed the beads from around Inuyasha's neck as a way of sweetening the path for him to come with her. She knew he would do whatever she said regardless of the beads, after all, she had trained him well.

"What?! What makes you think for one moment reincarnation that he is going with you? Inuyasha is coming with me to hell he promised!"

Inuyasha sighed listening to the women he thought he loved bicker and argue, this was all so tiring. Wiping his face off on his sleeve he closed his eyes for once in his life feeling his age. Something was changing in him, something was different, and he didn't know what it was but something was definitely different from the moment Kagome removed those beads. He was tired, and to be perfectly honest he didn't want neither Kagome nor Kikyou, both women were too damn selfish, neither really thought of him. He didn't want to have to always be in control, he didn't want to have someone constantly dependant on him, and in truth he no longer wanted to be anyone's "pet" either. He had had enough of this, he wanted happiness, relaxation, and not the constant "do this" "do that" he would get from Kagome, and Kikyou had spent all of her walking dead moments attempting to kill him, despite how many times he tried to talk to her, and then when she finally did calm down she was bitter because she thought he loved Kagome. He was sick of all this foolishness!

Sesshomaru watched his brother in silence, his beautiful golden orbs normally hardened with his façade of indifference was actually, calm. He had felt the change in his brother as soon as those beads were removed from around his neck, he felt the shift in youki, but also noticed the subtle change on his brother's face. Maturity. The beads must have blocked out the fact that Inuyasha had matured, but now, now his brother seemed more of an adult, but the look in those eyes spoke of exhaustion and the desire to get away from everything. Hearing the screeching of those blasted mikos was enough to make him want to run for the heels, but one of his elegance and upbringing would never bring himself to do such a thing.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha raised his head and allowed his tired gaze to meet that of his brother's. Leave it to Sesshomaru to distract him long enough to keep him from fleeing both females this instant. He didn't want to be human, he didn't want to go to hell, and he wanted to be himself! Tilting his head one of his puppy like ears twitched as he waited for his brother to continue whatever it was he was going to say. He just hoped it wasn't something like "I want the sword…" or "You will die now Hanyou."

"If you want… you can come back to the Western Lands with me and take up your rightful place in the palace should you desire." Sesshomaru had no idea really why he made the offer, but something told him this was the right decision for his younger sibling. Inuyasha was the next in line to the throne should something happen to him, it was high time he learned more about what he was, not turn his back on his demon half completely in order to please the whim of some moral girl.

"What?! Sesshomaru you have no right! You try to kill Inuyasha for years and now all of a sudden you want to acknowledge him?! Inuyasha is mine, he loves me, and he belongs with me!" Kagome shrieked waving her arms frantically. This perhaps was the only thing she feared, sure Inuyasha could have always chose Kikyou, but she didn't think he really wanted to die so that would have only left her. Inwardly she cursed; she knew… she knew as soon as Sesshomaru joined them that somehow he was going to end up taking Inuyasha for himself. Bastard. Shouldn't he let someone else have fun with him for a change? He had all of Inuyasha's life!

"Kagome is right Inuyasha… Sesshomaru cares nothing for you, and besides you belong with me in hell."

Inuyasha closed his eyes turning away from them all. He was tired of this, sick and tired of being told where he belonged, sick and tired of people assuming they knew what he wanted! Only Sesshomaru had said "if he desired", only Sesshomaru had acknowledged the fact that YES HE HAD A CHOICE! Turning to face them all his eyes landed on Sesshomaru's and held his gaze, his heart for a moment pounding at the serene calm in his elder brother's eyes.

"I will go with you Sesshomaru."

It had been three years since Inuyasha had left his friends, month's since he'd turn his back on Kagome and Kikyou both. Neither girl had taken his decision well, both had called him foolish, selfish, disgusting, half-breed among other names, and for a moment both girls had managed to show exactly who they were. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had been the only ones who had accepted his decision completely without question. He often went to visit them to see how they were doing, and all seemed quite happy. Shippo was growing up to be a very good demon, and it pleased him to know that Miroku and Sango had not ignored that side of the young fox kit. Miroku and Sango had finally married and both had changed much. Sango was pregnant but still as beautiful as she had been before, though in his opinion even more so now with the glow surrounding her. Miroku had even changed, not being as lecherous as he was before, with the exception of Sango of course, but any fool could see that she had him wrapped around her finger. The three lived in one of Sesshomaru's human villages in a nice home, and no one had any complaints about Shippo. It seemed that Sesshomaru treated his people well, as all of them loved their Lord.

Inuyasha sighed as he glided through the halls of the palace, his kimono whispering upon the ground with each step he took, that was another thing he too had changed. After what Sesshomaru had dubbed his "Maturing" his entire personality seemed to change. He was less crass and rude, but was more elegant and had a softer demeanor. His grace in things were said to rival his brother's by his tutors, and he had learned his lessons well. At first Inuyasha had been angered at these changes, but later began to accept them, this was after all who he would have been had he not been pinned to that tree or had the beads of subjugation placed upon him. It seemed the more he learned about himself, the more he found how much he had been used by Kagome and Kikyou, two women who had claimed to love him. Raising his gaze he notices a Servant carrying a tray through the hall in front of him and moved to catch up with her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Mika."

"Master Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha smiled as the girl dipped into a bow while still managing to balance the tray. Waving her off he tilted his head before he spoke, his voice soft and beautiful. That was another thing that had changed. Instead of his voice growing deeper, the awkwardness of it had changed instead and mellowed out into a soft tone that was feminine and yet still held masculine tones.

"Where are you going?"

"I was taking this tray to Lord Sesshomaru before I retired Master Inuyasha." The girl couldn't help the flush that spread upon her cheeks at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. It was like sweet honey, soft and thick, but with a beauty unmatched like Sakuras in their full bloom.

"I will take it to him… you and the rest of the servants may retire for the night." Inuyasha took the tray from the girl and watched as she bowed numerous times.

"Thank you Master Inuyasha."

"Of course… go on now." He watched the girl go before he turned to continue on his way to his brother's study. Sesshomaru had been working late every night, and it wasn't often he got to talk to his older sibling. For a moment Inuyasha paused and sighed closing his eyes a moment. One other thing for him to deal with besides the barrage of emotional and physical changes he had gone through with his maturing… his feelings for his brother. Somehow what had begun as brotherly love had changed into a longing for him completely, a longing that was considered taboo among humans, but accepted by demons. He was in love with Sesshomaru, the signs were all too clear, and for once in his life he couldn't help but to wonder if that had been another thing hidden by his inability to mature. It felt like it, and it would make sense considering how much he had longed for Sesshomaru's attentions, how much he had wanted his brother to care for him and love him. That day he had decided to come home with him had opened up something inside of him, something that had been hiding in the back of his mind, locked away in his heart never to be revealed until about a year ago, when he had his first dream of his brother claiming him. Yes… he fantasized about Sesshomaru, something he had never done with Kikyou or Kagome. Shaking his head he continued on his way knowing he had to hurry, it was almost time.

Sesshomaru sighed as he stared at the numerous documents littering his desk. It seemed never to end, the endless problems with other Lords and the problems of his people. For once he would like a moment of peace, a moment that didn't include working himself to odd hours of the night, but such was the sacrifice one made when being Lord. The sudden interruption of a knock on his door irritated him for a moment before he rubbed his temples and spoke aloud his voice giving away his irritation.

"What is it?"

"It is Inuyasha Lord Sesshomaru; I have bought you some tea…" Inuyasha kneeled upon the pillow outside of the door leading into Sesshomaru's study awaiting his brother to either grant him entrance or turn him away.

Well this was a surprise. He hadn't seen his brother since dinner earlier this evening due to being shut in his study. Inuyasha had changed so much from the ragtag he had used to be. His way with running the household was immaculate and he took very good care of Rin, even managing to keep the girl from bothering him when he himself had to get work done. Shaking his head and setting the document down on his desk he spoke letting his powerful voice dance about the room.

"You may enter."

Inuyasha said nothing merely slid open the shoji door leading into the study and stood a moment to move on the opposite pillow where he kneeled and without turning his back to Sesshomaru slid the door closed behind him again. Catching Sesshomaru's motion for him to approach Inuyasha stood elegantly letting his kimono settle around him again and made his way to his brother setting the tea on a stand beside the desk where his brother worked.

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha in silence, amazed at indeed how much his brother had changed. His hair had grown out, the bangs in the front making him appear more feminine than he really was, but then again that was not helped by the feminine styled Kimono Inuyasha wore. The under layer that was able to be seen was black and trimmed in silver with small silver blossoms covering the collar and the edge of the sleeves, the outer layer was beautiful as well all red and decorated in small sakura blossoms done in black and silver. His snow white hair done up elegantly with various combs and decoration within it, his lips were lightly glossed, his eyes were lined lightly which drew attention to the golden color, his long lashes framing them elegantly. His scent flooded the room smelling like a forest after a cleansing rain with a soft hint of something else, something alluring, strictly Inuyasha.

Watching his brother raise a hand to lift the teapot, the other mimicking the action, but in order to draw back the long sleeve as he poured his tea. Hm… even his grace with this had become refined and elegant. It was such a shocking change from what Inuyasha had been. He had noticed, but thought nothing of it, but now… now it almost seemed as if Inuyasha was the epitome of the perfect mate. Shaking his head quickly at the thought he raised a hand and waved Inuyasha away after he fixed his tea exactly the way he liked it. That was another thing that bothered Sesshomaru, his brother always seemed to know how he liked something, when he wanted to be alone, and it was downright disturbing though he would never admit that aloud.

"That will be all Inuyasha…"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru… permission to ask a question?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow at his words and simply nodded his head in response to the words spoken with such beauty.

"I ask for tomorrow my Lord… to myself… with no one to bother me but a select few."

Hm… this was strange… every night of the full moon Inuyasha would come and ask the same thing, it never failed. Exactly what was his younger sibling doing that he would need the utmost privacy for? He always granted it, but even now it had him curious as to what he wanted it for. He wouldn't ask, that would make his curiosity known, but that didn't mean he couldn't spy to find out the answer.

"Very well, you may have your day off… I believe you deserve it." Strange thing was, he did deserve it. Inuyasha ran his entire house as if he were his mate; all the servants adored him and followed his every order. There he was thinking of Inuyasha like a mate again, just what in the hell was wrong with him?

"If that would be all Lord Sesshomaru I have sent the servants to bed and would like to retire myself if you have no need of me tonight."

Too wrapped up in his own thoughts Sesshomaru simply nodded his head waving Inuyasha off so that he could have some time to himself to think about this new revelation concerning his brother. Watching the hanyou leave his office with such grace and even following the protocol to kneel to open the door facing him, and the same with closing it before he was allowed to stand and walk away had Sesshomaru dumbfounded. Why was he just noticing now the full differences in his brother, and why in the hell was he thinking of the type of mate he would be? Shoving the thoughts out of his head for a later date Sesshomaru waited following Inuyasha's presence as he moved through the palace toward his bedroom in the east wing of the palace, only Inuyasha moved to the balcony of his bedroom, and it took only a second to realize his brother had leapt off the balcony and was making his way away from the palace. Now just what was he up to?

Waiting a few moments before following him Sesshomaru watched as his brother wound his way through the forest toward what he knew to be the temple of the Inu demon gods with a small box in his hands. Now why would Inuyasha want to pray now, and what was with the offering? He watched as Inuyasha swept into the temple and made his way toward the door of Aizen's(1) temple. Wait… Aizen?! What in the hell would Inuyasha want with the God of Love? Moving into the temple once he was sure no one else was around Sesshomaru slowly glided through the temple into one of the secret rooms that was used for viewing what went on in the actual temples of each god, each god had their own secret room, simply because the royal house tended not to trust anyone and always wanted to make sure no one was wishing ill against their land. Soon as he entered his senses were flooded with a barrage of scents, but Inuyasha's still stood out. Looking through the small holes he raised a brow as he saw his temple Priestess standing before a kneeling Inuyasha.

"Master Inuyasha, have you bought what was required of you?"

"I have…" Inuyasha set down the box and opened it and for a moment everyone drew silent as they stared at the beautiful gold and red jewel encased within the ancient box.

"Very well you have the Houjyu (2)… are you sure you wish to transpire in this the Nyohō Aizen ō hō(3) knowing what is expected of you by Aizen-sama?"

"I do…"

"Have you cleansed yourself this night, and come here free from any inhibitions, free from evil thoughts, and a clear soul?"

"I have."

"Have you come here pure of heart and with true intentions?"

"I have."

"Very well… Mika, Ryu prepare him."

Sesshomaru was clearly confused as to what in the hell they were doing, and his servants were in on this?! Obviously this was some type of rite that concerned the God Aizen, but the only time one would dare to perform a rite in a God's temple was if they had intentions upon summoning him. Sesshomaru watched entranced as his brother was stripped of his kimono until he was bare, and his hair was then let down to fall in cascades down to his knees. Raising a brow he watched as his brother kneeled within the circle in Aizen's temple and watched as the Servants stood taking his clothing and left the room, no doubt to wait next door in the room where one waited their chance to pray. The Inudemon Priestess moved to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched as she took out a brush and pained various symbols on Inuyasha's skin leaving a colored in heart on the center of his forehead, the other symbols were simple kanji for Love, Happiness, Sexual Desire, among other things. After she drew in the heart she spoke softly and Sesshomaru strained even with his demon hearing to hear.

"I hope Aizen-sama listens to you young Master… go to him of clear mind and heart with true intentions and he will not turn you away… you know the price you must pay with summoning him as you have paid it before, as always he will guide you child, for you are in his favor."

Sesshomaru's mouth uncharacteristically dropped open. Inuyasha had performed this rite before? Is this why he always asked him for his leave, because he had summoned a god? Just what in the hell was about to happen? Sesshomaru could feel his heart pound as Narisa made her way out of the chamber into the other room with the servants. Inuyasha stayed still for a long while Sesshomaru beginning to believe this was nothing more than prayers, but then the hanyou took a deep breath before he moved and picked up the jewel and set it in a dip in the floor.

As soon as the jewel entered the dip the entire room flooded with power and began to glow a bright red tinged with gold. Inuyasha's voice fell through the room, the whispery tone dancing elegantly with the chant that fell from his lips. The words were so softly said Sesshomaru couldn't make out their meanings, but each time the Hanyou whispered the speed in which he whispered picked up and the light in the room pulsed faster. Sesshomaru could feel power flooding the room as the light changed and focused in on his brother surrounding him in a red glow that made him appear almost unworldly. As the hanyou whispered the light appeared to swirl around him before slowly beginning to enter his body.

Sesshomaru was frozen where he stood; he couldn't tear his gaze away from the sight of his brother and as the hanyou bent forward showing off his flexibility as he pressed his head to the ground. It was then the light exploded from Inuyasha tearing a cry from his lips that sounded amazingly one of pleasure to Sesshomaru, though he had to close his eyes from the brightness of the light that suddenly flooded the room. Sesshomaru waited until all appeared calm again and looked back into the room only to have his mouth fall open in surprise.

"You have summoned me again my beautiful Inuyasha… your dedication to me is astounding… as well as your dedication to the one you love… rise my child, you touch me with this gift." The God's powerful voice seemed to shake the room, but his appearance was astounding. The God had a red slightly fat body, six arms protruded from his upper torso each one holding a weapon, one of which a bow and arrow. He had three faces, three eyes, and a large crown on his head that depicted a magical lion. He was dressed in a pair of gold and red hakamas, his upper torso covered in a matching vest like top.

"Thank you Aizen-sama for blessing me with your presence…" Inuyasha rose up slowly but kept his head meekly bowed, his beautiful hair dancing about his nude frame.

"I will come each time you summon me my Inuyasha…" Aizen paused as his eyes shifted around his shrine, his gaze drifting past where he knew another's unknown presence was, but kept going not even lingering long enough to inform the brother of Inuyasha that he knew he was there. Oh this was going to be interesting indeed. Shifting his gaze back down upon his child he smiled.

"Why have you summoned me my Inuyasha?"

_Why has Inuyasha summoned Aizen? What is going through Sesshomaru's mind right now, now that the God has been summoned? Will Aizen say anything about the fact that Sesshomaru is there?! Wait and see in the next installment of "Of Love and Gods!"_

**Author's Ramblings:** _There you have it the first chapter of my first ever Inuyasha fanfiction! Please do review and tell me what you think of the story so far, and be honest I really want to know what you think. Also do you guys want this to be an MPreg? I can't seem to decide._

**Important things to know:**

1) Aizen is a real Japanese God. He is the god Love, King of Sexual Passion, converts earthly desires (love/lust) into spiritual awakening; saves people from the pain that comes with love.

2) Houjyu is a magical wish granting jewel that is associated with Aizen and is usually used to speak to Aizen and make wishes for him to grant.

3) Nyohō Aizen ō hō is the Jewel of Aizen Myōō Rite. The rite was used in the 13th and 14th centuries by esoteric sects to pray for the love and respect of others, and it was often used in the late Heian period as well. Since I didn't have much information on the rite I changed it to fit this story as a way to summon Aizen.


	2. Author's Note

Hello all my faithful readers! No I have not forgotten about this story. I have just been extremely busy moving from Arizona to Georgia and now preparing for Christmas since my whole family is coming to my house I'm ready to pull my hair out. Anyway... I wanted to write a note saying I will be working on my stories again fairly soon... I'm hoping to have another chapter out to Of Love and Gods before Christmas... But before that can happen I have to write a one shot song fic... You guys are probably going to want to kill me for it once you read it if you're a YYH fan... let's just say it's been beating the hell out of me to be written... It is a HieiXKurama song fic... That's all I can really say about it... but be looking for it within the next few days. Well that's about it for updates right now I'll see you guys in the song fic and in the next chapter of Of Love and Gods!


End file.
